residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis Virus
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' Genesis Virus A fanon virus used as a plot device for Alex Wesker's appearance in Resident Evil Code: Genesis. It was developed sometime in the year 2000. Effects This virus is know to rapidly increase the metabolism of its hosts, giving them incredible strength, speed and regenerative abilities faster than any produced virus made to date. It also allows for a bizarre new trait; it permits the hosts' cells to dissolve and fracture at mental will, giving the host the ability to change their physical appearance whenever they choose. The only known host of the virus is Alex Wesker. The virus' effects limit itself to the heart, leaving the rest of the organs relatively intact. The subject's mind is retained and no ill effects appear to take place. The virus has a unique effect on the tissue around the vocal cords. Alex demonstrates the ability to change not only his physical form, but his voice as well. His internal organs also automatically adjust to the changes as well without any damages to his system. The virus seems to be perfectly stable, but when Alex began to change too many times all in one mere shot, he began to feel completely drained of energy. This shows that the virus inside cannot be activated in such a way for so many times. It is commonly referred to as the "Alex virus or GS-virus". Origin There are few sources from Spencer's memoirs that describe the source of immortality as having been created by Alex Wesker. Its exact origin remains unknown, though is likely of Progenitor descent, though whether Tyrant, Gene or another strain of the virus remains unknown mostly. The color takes on a strange green shade but when placed under UV rays and even frozen, it takes on a solid shade of blue and still remains active under a microscope, which reveals that it "adapts" to its environment regardless of the change. Alex Wesker's ability to recover from injuries unnaturally fast support this as well. Alex reveals that he discovered the virus before his initial "betrayal", although he doesn't believe that he betrayed the man at all. He also reveals that it took over 1000 test subjects before it had finally been perfected for himself to use. Whether or not it is cause of his genetic strain leaves much to be debated. *Medical Note Attention! *''Due to many recent failed attempts, please contact the director to be present before injecting any other test subject with the Genesis virus.'' *''If the Genesis Virus is used in any other way besides it proper cause, this may result in immediate expiration.'' *''Under no circumstances should the virus be administered to animals.'' *''Follow the directions in this note carefully and to the letter. When administering the virus to a select individual, take note to weight.'' 60 kg of above......................1 bottle 40 - 60 kg...........................2/3 bottle 20 - 40 kg...........................2/4 bottle 20 kg or less........................1/4 bottle After direct injection of the virus, a test subject may experience some or all of the following symptoms: *Heavy sweating, labored breath, mild delirium, chest pains and/or confusion. After being administered, the virus may or may not recognize and adapt to the test subject's DNA. If it does not, please contact the director for further information on what should be done. Appearance *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Viral Agents